


among a sea of stars

by pluviedreamer520



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (it's just sleeping pills though), AKA, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviedreamer520/pseuds/pluviedreamer520
Summary: In this world, people can meet their soulmates in their dreams and grow closer to one another. But when evil forces and coercion threaten to tear Catra and Adora apart, can they find a way to remain together?(please check the tags for an idea of where the story is headed- thanks!)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	among a sea of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello She Ra fans! Welcome to Etheria, a planet where all your dreams of finding your soulmate may come true! Essentially, you meet your soulmate in your dreams, as they are the only other person in them, thus linking you together!
> 
> (Thank you Reader for clicking on my story, and I hope you enjoy! One last thing: make sure to stay tuned for updates, as this will be my first multi-chapter fanfic!)
> 
> ~pluvie

Adora pulled her jacket around her a bit tighter as she picked her way down the beaten dirt path winding through the Whispering Woods. Only now, they seemed more like ‘Whistling Woods’ she mused, noting how the chilly breeze made the leaves sing in the cool twilight air. Whistling alongside them, she wove through the dense oaken masses, finding a familiar meadow patch tucked neatly among a circle of trees. She glanced around once before shrugging, folding her legs together as she plopped down, waiting for her visitor.  
And it didn’t take long. In the distance, Adora smiled and waved as she spotted a pair of hetero chromatic eyes approaching, glowing in the pale moonlight. A matching toothy grin appeared on the girl’s face, as she too plopped down next to Adora, purring,  
“Hey Adora; haven’t seen you in a while.” At this, Adora huffed and shook her head.  
“It’s only been 24 hours, Catra.”  
“Hmm, weird- I swear it felt longer. Could be just me though…” the smaller girl teased, her tail wavering back and forth in front of Adora’s eyes. Swatting it away, Adora shook her head, before settling into small talk.

"Shadow Weaver wasn't expecting it at all," Catra finishes her story, tilting her head back as she snickered, recalling the incident. Adora reaches out to hold her hand; she can't help the concern that leaks into her voice.  
"I wish you wouldn't annoy her- what if she gets tired of it one day?" She misses Catras flinch, "I would hate for you to get hurt.” She murmurs as she plays with the fine fur between Catra’s fingers.  
"It'll be fine Adora, the old crone couldn't lay a finger on me anyways." If Adora noticed the strain in her voice she didn't mention it. Instead, she settled back against an oak tree, leaning Catra gently on her shoulder as she smiled,  
“Hm, a fight between you and her- I would pay to see that.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, and I’d bet on her, just to spite you-” Adora promptly ate her words, along with a mouth full of grass, as Catra shoved her off, snickering at the sneak attack.

Pouncing on her, it was Adora’s turn to use the element of surprise. She quickly flipped the pair, effectively pinning Catra under her. But really, the smaller girl couldn’t complain. Glancing up, she smirked before murmuring,  
“Nice view-”  
“Oh, shut up, dork.” Adora shook her head, before bending down and kissing Catra gently. It was moments like these, she decided, that she could live in forever. Carding her fingers through the sea of thick sepia hair, she deepened the kiss, biting down on Catra’s lip. This was rewarded by an enthusiastic purr, so Adora continued, moving to kiss behind her ear, when she felt her stiffen. Pulling away, she scanned Catra’s face hurriedly,  
“W-what’s wrong? Too far?”  
“What-no. You’re fine- great actually.” Catra swallowed thickly, “But I feel like we’re being watched…”

At this, Adora’s head shot up, scanning their surroundings, before grinning slyly,  
“Oh, I see- is this your way of distracting me for another sneak attack? Because I’m telling you, it won’t work again-”  
“Adora, I’m serious-”

Adora slid off her girlfriend then, sitting next to her. “Listen, there’s never been anyone but us in these dreams, right?”  
“Right…” Catra grumbled, her fur ruffling at Adora’s side. Turning and cupping her cheek, Adora tried, “Hey, it’s alright- you don’t have anything to be worried about. No one is going to find us here- not Octavia, Lonnie, Kyle, or hell, even Shadow Weaver. You’re safe here, remember?” A shy smile returned to Catra then, grateful for the small recess. Even if life in the Fright Zone was less than idyllic, she was grateful for a couple hours of escape. “Hmmm, alright. You can be right, but only this time.”  
“Deal.” Adora rolled her eyes, before grinning, “Now, where were we?” 

Leaning in, her lips nearly connected with Catra’s, when she noticed her attention was elsewhere. Swallowing a bite of annoyance, Adora’s eyes followed Catra’s line of sight, squinting in between tree trunks.  
“What, what is it?” She hissed nervously, only to be silenced by a waving hand. Huffing, she crept forward, tilting her head as she caught a glimpse of ears as well as a red color. Creeping even closer, Adora ignored Catra’s various warnings, instead trying to grab the creature’s attention. However, she came to an abrupt stop, her blood nearly freezing over as the creature let out a low growl. She quickly back tracked, murmuring, “shhhh hey, it’s ok! Good, erm, kitty?” 

At this, the cat-like creature lunged, launching itself right at Adora, and in her adrenaline riddled moment, Adora realized this was no cat- it was much bigger. Like a tiger, minus the stripes. 

Before she could open her mouth however, Catra lunged past her, meeting the cat halfway, and promptly disappearing. Regaining her senses, Adora screamed,  
“Catra, WAIT!” 

But Catra, nor the mysterious creature, were anywhere to be found. 

=======================================================================

Adora cursed as her foot connected with a pebble, sending it aimlessly into the nearest tree trunk. Her voice had long gone hoarse from screaming her girlfriend’s name, and she still hadn’t found any trace of her.  
“God, why did you have to just jump? You could’ve just waited, Catra.” Adora hissed, slumping down on the grass. Her legs gave out easily, thankful for the rest. Belatedly, Adora groaned, thinking of how sore she would be tomorrow hanging out with Glimmer and Bow. She rolled her eyes at the countless jokes they would make. “Speaking of Bow…” She checked her wrist, eyes widening before squinting at the sky. The stars remained perfectly pinned in their usual places, but nonetheless, Adora felt her own panic begin to rise in her chest. If she didn’t find Catra soon, she wouldn’t have time to return to her body back in Bright Moon, which couldn’t be good. 

Biting her cheek, she called out one last time for Catra. At no reply, she scoffed, scorning her efforts. Tears pricked dangerously at her eyes, and she nearly let them fall, when she heard it. A soft mewling, a good couple of yards where she was standing.

Sprinting, she brushed past various trees and brushes, tearing up her pants carelessly. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as Adora made her way to the source of the noise, sighing upon arrival. There, Catra sat stroking the creature gently, now no bigger than a house cat and glowing blue, in her lap, her own tail curled around the creature. In other circumstances, Adora would of let out an audible, “awwww,”, however, she only managed to spit out,  
“Catra. What. The. HELL?”  
“Shh, wait you’ll wake them-!” 

On cue, the cat immediately arched up, hissing and turning scarlet red, only barely restrained by Catra. Cautiously, Catra murmured, “Shh, this isn’t her- this is Adora, remember?”  
Adora took careful note of the beginning of that sentence, instead smiling down at the creature. Through her smile, she gritted out,  
“So, Catra, why don’t you introduce me to the cat that nearly gave me a damn heart attack?”  
“I’m sorry! I saw it jump at you, and I didn’t want you to get hurt!” Catra sighed, before gesturing, “This is Melog.”  
“Hi Melog. And um, just how exactly did you guys become buddy buddy? Weren’t they just glowing bright red and like, I don’t know, 100 pounds bigger?”

At this, Catra sighed, explaining quickly how they wrestled for a while, before Melog heard Adora calling. “I can’t explain it, but they just quietly shrank down. To this size. And they started licking me all over my face, and pushing me against this tree.” Catra glanced up the length of the trunk, before shrugging, “Maybe they wanted you to find me here?”  
“Maybe…” Adora nodded, before gesturing, “May I?”  
“Please.” Catra smiled, scooting her and Melog over to accommodate. Adora collapsed for the second time that night into the soft grass, only now grateful to have found Catra again. Settling against her, she held a tentative hand over Melog’s back, before gently brushing the cat’s fur. This, in turn, was rewarded with a gentle purr, which Adora could only coo at, and continue stroking the cat, as she leaned against Catra.

“So, we have pets in our dreams now,” Adora remarked, adding, “Have you ever heard of that? People having pets in their soulmates’ dreams?”  
“Nope. Then again, I had no idea what this whole soulmate deal was until I met you.”  
“Ah, that’s right.” Adora blushed, threading her free hand with Catra’s. “I’m sure Glimmer and Bow may have a clue- I’ll be sure to pester them about it tomorrow. Hey, who gets to take the cat home with them?”

Catra’s ears perked up, before flattening again. “Even if I could, Shadow Weaver would kill me. Fucking cat allergy my ass. Heh, maybe that’s why she doesn’t like me, mm?” Catra stroked Melog’s fur with a toothy grin, before glancing down at Adora. “I dunno- can we even keep them? We don’t know where their sleeping body is, and we don’t have time to find it, do we?”  
“No, we don’t. But maybe it’ll be here tomorrow again? If we meet right here?” Adora tried to keep her hopes up, but truth be told, she was entirely unsure. After all, tonight was the first night she’d even ever seen another animal in any of her dream walks, even as a child. But she pushed this out of her mind. Snuggling in with the feline pair, Adora resolved to enjoy the rest of the hours they had together, listening to the wind whistle through the trees above.


End file.
